You Belong to Me
by Kami but Sephiroth is fine
Summary: Sephiroth awakes to being tied to a bed completely at the mercy of his... Enemy?


You Belong to Me..

Written by Aya

A/N: This is my first post on and so if something is not right, please tell me so that I can try and correct it or help me to understand this system. Do not be alarmed by my name, I go by Aya fujimiya at

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters all rights are reserved to Square enix.

It was dark... no the was incorrect he couldn't open his eyes, he was blind folded by what he thought felt like silk so he attempted to remove it from his face, only he was met with restraints. He tested his legs finding his ankles were locked down as well, he was never one to panic in any situation and he wasn't about to start now... No one has ever been able to capture him, he was too elusive for that and far more powerful then all others.. except one.

Sudden memory events recent and past came flooding back to the fore front of his mind but he wasn't sure how far a part some of them were, he was however sure of one thing... he should be dead at this very moment. Cloud had defeat him three times now and he was still denied the eternal slumber that he should of been granted when that fatal blow was delivered... However, if seems that fate is cruel but... If he wasn't dead, then where was he?

He tried a final time with his all to pull free from the shackles that were imprisoning him to a.. a bed, an extremely soft one at that but his effort proved fruitless for him as the shackles must have been design to hold a Class First SOLDIER... This bit of info helped somewhat because now he knew that whoever had him, had access to Shin-Ra's higher ranking equipment...

He had been so wrapped up in trying to figure out how and why he was where ever he was, that he failed to notice the breathing next to him. In fact it sounded as if it were two people and they were

right next to him though not on the bed with him and if he listened further their breathing sounded heavy. It almost seemed like they had been jogging for a long while..

"Why did you stop?" A female voice spoke sounding winded but he knew there was something familiar about it, he just could seem to place it.

He guessed the other must have nodded towards him because it took a moment for he or she to speak up, "It looks like our guest is awake now." wait... He knew this voice it sounded a lot more matured but he was positive he knew who the speaker was.

"Can you at least finish Cloud and then you can go mess with him.." He was sure that voice belonged Tifa but now his curiosity had peaked.

It had gone deathly quiet seconds after Tifa spoke but that had only lasted a few seconds before the bed began to squeak and Tifa started breathing heavily once more. That's when the ex-general understood what Cloud and Tifa were doing and a few images floated through his mind as Tifa's erotic breathing turned into moans, then cries of pleasure. This went on for quite a while, he could tell Cloud's thrusts were increasing because of how he could hear skin slapping against skin... Until finally Tifa climaxed screaming Cloud's name.. This in turn is also when he noticed he had on nothing at all and mentally cursed himself for not realizing it sooner.

Cloud was the last person he'd expect to do something like this as a teen in SOLDIER he was always shy and would blush furiously at any compliment he received especially when it came from high ranking officers like Zack Fair or himself. He noticed all was quiet again except for the sounds of low whispering and even with his enhanced hearing he couldn't make out what was being said, though it didn't take long for him to figure it out. When two very soft lips parted taking his still soft cock into their warm oral cavern, a sultry groan slip from him involuntarily and even though it was already dark. He shut his eyes tightly til a swarm of yellow, orange and red hues assaulted his vision beneath his eye lids.

"Does it feel good?" A low husky voice spoke into his ear, his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head when Tifa did something weird with her tongue and the back of her throat.. Shiva she was talented and with the combined sensation of not having sex for quite a long while, he was sure he wouldn't last too much longer.

Cloud observe from his place by Seph's ear, he watched the small tell tale signs that told him Sephiroth was nearing climax before going over to Tifa telling her to stop and leave the room in a hushed tone. Once Tifa was out of the room, Cloud returned his attention back to the silver haired ex-general that he had shackled to the bed. He allowed he his brighter then usual makou blue eyes, to travel Seph's well toned but still petite torso. Licking his girlishly soft pink lips, Cloud straddled Seph in way that if he were to push back, the Winged Angel's erection wouldn't slid into him it would just grind against his buttocks. He then leaned forward pressing his erection against Seph's abdomen in the process and pulled the blind fold off slowly before claiming those pale lips.

He would have found his release if not for Cloud's interference, after some more hush, hush whispers the warmth left him and it was followed by the sound of a door closing. For a moment nothing was happening but he could feel Cloud's piercing blue(if he remembered correctly) eyes burning a hole through him, though something about Cloud's aura felt off. After what felt like an eternity, he felt a weight dent the mattress and bare skin touch his. Which told him that Cloud was fully naked and then the blind fold was tugged off of his eyes, before his lips were captured by the blonde.. He didn't exactly return the kiss but he didn't deny it either, did this grunt honestly think he'd be the uke in this situation?.. He grunted into Cloud's mouth when he felt his nipples being twisted, pulled and Cloud's hip sliding back and forth against his neglected

member.

Cloud noted Seph's unresponsiveness to the kiss but didn't really care, he would have the angel calling his name before the end. Cloud used one of his hands to play around with Seph's semi-erect nipples, before he began a slow rhythm moving his hips back and forth on Sephiroth's raging hard on. The second Sephiroth grunted, Cloud dipped his tongue into the older man's mouth and deeped the kiss further. His tongue explored every inch of the man's mouth, leaving not a small area uncharted. He broke the kiss for air as he and Sephiroth were both panting like crazy, he leaned down flicking his tongue over Seph's earlobe after he'd stop rubbing his hips against those wash broad abs. That earned a groan of disappointment from the former hero and Cloud couldn't help but smirk at this, "Does my angel want me to alleviate him." Cloud spoke slowly before moving to place butterfly kisses down Seph's chest, stopping to suck on his erected nipples and received a sharp in take of breath for Sephiroth..

He didn't fight for dominance when Cloud's tongue found it's way into his mouth, in fact ever since the blur of being blind folded cleared up. He could definitely tell something was wrong with Cloud,

he seemed different somehow... His eyes.. they glowed brighter then any amount of Makou treatment could make them, the air around him had changed as well and made him seem a bit more superior then himself... Air.. he needed air, it seemed as though the other could read mind because he broke the kiss to allow them a breather break but he found himself groaning when Cloud stopped all movement

of the hips.. The tone Cloud used whenever he spoke, his choice of words, his nicely chiseled body and those eyes of his. Everything about the former cadet was different and that tool between his legs

was tell him that it wanted in, it wanted to claim him claim this new Cloud.. However, his pride would allow him to accept Cloud offer to be alleviated, he instead spoke his protest. "Do you honestly think I will remain an uke for the entire..." he wasn't sure what time of day or night it was and this earned a smirk from Cloud, which he felt on his chest.

"I never said anything it being the entire 'night' but for the time being, you are my toy to do whatever I please with." Cloud told him before leaving more trails of kiss down Seph's stomach, stopping at the silver curls leading to the others need.

Sephiroth's breath hitched in anticipation of what Cloud was about to do, his mind was at war with itself for letting this mere cadet turn him on so much and once more he felt drawn to Cloud for whatever reason was beyond him. "And what makes you think, I want to be 'your' uke at all." it came out breathy.

Cloud lifted up slightly to look into the others eyes, "Say what you will my angel but your body says differently." his hand took hold of Sephiroth's weeping cock, giving it one good rough tug and it had Seph arching off of the mattress in a soundless cry of pleasure. A chuckle emerged from Cloud, "See... Your body wants this and besides you know you want to be my uke at least once..." he said nothing more. Not really wanting to, Cloud got off of the bed opening up the draws on the night stand and grabbed a small bottle of lube. He got back into place leaning down without warming and taking Seph's stiff member into his mouth, oh goddess he loved the sounds Seph was making for him right now.. He popped the cap on the bottle of lube and applied some to two of his fingers before sliding them between

the others cheeks, slowly entering him. He immediately began thrusting his fingers in and out of Seph at a fast pace, as he continued bobbing his up and down his long thick shaft.

"Ngh.." was the only thing able to escape Sephiroth's throat, from the time Cloud grabbed his proud cock all the way til' he got up to get the lube and even then he was in to much of a haze to speak much less protest.. It would also seem that Tifa wasn't the only one talented with a tongue, Cloud had him gasping for air with both his tongue and fingers. He was already about to cum when Tifa was work her magic and Cloud was only making it worse, he was so close now...

Cloud took in as much of Seph as he could, swirling his tongue around the head of the cock and fondling the ball sack from time to time. After a few moments of that he added a third finger to the mix gaining a much loved moan from his soon to be lover and increased the speed of his thrusts. Cloud felt the passage around his finger contract before a throaty groan erupted from Seph and it was shadowed by warm fluids coating his own throat. He swallowed ever bit of Seph's bodily fluids, not wasting a single drop releasing the still very hard member with a audible pop and raised his head. "You never disappoint." Cloud said tracing a single finger around the tip of Seph's cock, he picked up the lube and prepared his own not so small member. It wasn't huge like Sephiroth but it was far from small by a long shot, positioned himself at Seph's entrance. "Do you want it?" regardless of whether he answered

or not Cloud was going to take him and in one swift movement, Cloud released the shackles bounding his ankles to the bed posts.

Sephiroth wanted so badly to slip his hands into those soft golden locks but settled for latching on to the covers. After a little while of Cloud's treatment, Seph found it impossible not to moan and

groan for the other to stop teasing him. Every single bit of Cloud's actions pooled straight to his abdomen and continued to build until white claimed his vision as his orgasm hit him full force. His body arched into Cloud welcoming mouth, spilling forth his essence into that warm waiting cavern. Cloud didn't really give him time to catch his breath after he'd climaxed so violently and gods did it feel heavenly. He lifted his head watching Cloud position himself at his opening and said nothing, he was to captivated by those eyes. This just couldn't be the same Cloud, not even after defeating him when he'd used Kadaj's body to resurface could this in anyway be the Cloud Strife he knew. Once the shackles released his ankle, the first thing Sephiroth did was wrap his legs around Cloud waist and push his hips forward, shoving Cloud's cock all the way into himself.. This time he didn't try to stop the moan the that flew from his mouth, it had been quite a while since he'd last bottomed for anyone..

Cloud let out a low moan in both pleasure and surprise when Seph's legs pushed him into that impossibly tight passage, "My aren't you being a little impatient Sephiroth." his was teasing somewhat. He place his hands on either side of Sephiroth's hips, lifting up a little and began a relentless pace. First pulling all the way out to the tip of the head and then slamming back in, jamming into that magical spot that could make anyone see stars no matter the time of day. "Do you know how good you feel around me." it wasn't a question in the least bit.

His body arched into every thrust Cloud gave and his arms strained against the shackles bounding his wrists, he never thought someone like Cloud would be this good.. "Ngh.. Cloud.." wait that hadn't come out right, in fact it sounded like he had just moaned the others name in sheer pleasure.

"Sshhh.. ugh.. we can have small talk later." he leaned forward taking Seph's nipples into his mouth once again and despite his height, Cloud leaned up a bit more capturing Sephiroth's mouth in a

blazing kiss. This had Cloud moaning into his mouth as Sephiroth actually fought back to be the dominate one and Cloud pressed further into the kiss, loving the taste Seph's tongue provided him with.

Sephiroth was having none of that Cloud winning a dominate role in kissing again but the buster wielder seemed unusually strong in that department at the moment. He rolled his petite hips in a circular motion meeting Cloud thrust for thrust, he even went so far as to tighten his anal passage around Cloud and instantly took the leading role in their kissing session when Cloud was thrown off for a second.

Cloud pulled back moments later, both panting for air and their lips bruised from the force of the kiss they shared and focused on increasing the speed and velocity of his thrust. He was extremely close now and all he wanted right now was to find his sweet release inside of the ex-general. He snaked a hand down between them grabbing hold of Seph's cock and began pumping fast, though not in sync with his thrust groaning at the feel of Sephiroth contracting around him.

Sephiroth tossed his head back into the pillow as far as it could go when Cloud started ramming his prostate even faster and harder. He was so close he could practically taste it. Cloud grabbing his cock

and attempting to pump it in time with his own thrust, was what caused Sephiroth to cum.. his vision dotted with spots before going completely white, his body arched off of the bed impossibly high pulling at the shackles and a silent cry of Cloud's name spilled from his lips. Cloud not being to far behind, cried out Sephiroth's name shamelessly as he came filling Sephiroth with his seed and collapsing on top of him.. he finally released the shackles the held Seph's hands captive.

The first thing Sephiroth did when his hands were free was wrap them around Cloud, pulling him into a very tight embrace and this slid Cloud's now soft member out of him... Something didn't feel right

however, Cloud felt very cold to him and snuggling his neck said wonders at the moment. Sephiroth pulled back, the look of complete confusion written all over his face, "Cloud.. Why are you so cold?"

came a simple question, which only invoked a smirk from the other.

"Cloud.. You have no.."

"Does it matter." there was a smile this time.

"I would think so, you wouldn't be here without one"

"I'm here now aren't I?"

"Something is.. not right."

"What's wrong Sephiroth?" Cloud asked with an innocent tilt of his head.

He pulled Cloud into a soft but still passionate kiss, even Cloud's lips felt cold against his own. Why hadn't he noticed sooner? "You seem to think I'm easy to fool."

Cloud didn't try to take control of the kiss, he just went with the flow and sighed into Seph's heavenly mouth. He broke the kiss and moved to kiss the others jaw line, trailing all the way down to Seph's throat. Where he started licking and sucking pulling little sounds of approval from the former general, "I will keep you with me forever." Cloud mumbled ear strainingly low. Cloud opened his mouth baring his not too big not too little fangs, when strong arms found their way around him again and nearly had Cloud re-thinking his plan of action.. but when those arms pulled tighter, he immediately latched his fang on to the Winged angel's warm pulsating throat.

"Agh.. You were always-a terrible actor Cloud.." Sephiroth grunted when the fangs found their way into him, he understood when murmured something about being with him forever. If you added that with him being extremely cold, having not a single pulse and the complete personality change. It would become clear to anyone, what was going on.

It was so odd that his arch nemesis would have the sweetest blood he'd ever tasted and a smell that no perfume could hold a candle to in no way.. He wanted to drink slowly to savor Seph's blood but it

was just delectable for that, somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear Sephiroth's moans of pure bliss.. He felt the hands around him start to slacken, the pulse in the other throat against his lips began to lessen telling him it was about time to release him. After drinking til a small beat of Seph's pulse was all that remained, Cloud bit a nice sized hole in his tongue and slipped it into Seph's unmoving lips.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he told himself, this had to be the dumbest thing he's done yet and then he remembered all those he killed for the sake of a head or a box of green soup... Everything was starting to feel so far away, kind of like those pictures that zoomed backwards until you could barely see them at all but he felt so much pleasure from this one action. His arms were starting to slipping from the blonde's back now, he didn't have any control over his own body and his had shut somewhere in the process by themselves. Everything felt heavy at the moment but when the taste of blood entered his mouth, Sephiroth wasted no time in sucking on it. He sucked harshly on the others tongue pulling a loud moan from him, the blood was like warm tomato soup on a cool winters day and he happened to like tomato soup... a lot.. The strength was starting to return to his limbs now, he opened his eye looking at Cloud who had his closed and pulled back. One of his ever so sexy smirks came into play, "Now that you have me, Cloud.. What will you do with me?" he teased.

Sephiroth's instant responsiveness brought a sigh of relief as well as a moan for him, sure Vincent had instructed him on how to do this but being told and doing were to different things. Sephiroth's forceful sucking had him hard in seconds and he could do no more then groan into the kiss.. "I don't know, Sephiroth.. That depends entirely on you." he teased back before Sephiroth claimed his lips.

"You Cloud, it isn't nice to steal others lines."

"Well maybe you shouldn't say such addicting lines and I wouldn't steal them..."

The rest of the night went on like that, though Cloud decided to let Sephiroth be seme.. for now. It didn't matter if it was day break or night fall, Vincent and Cloud had made sure that no light other then candles could reach them inside that room.

Author: I hope you guys liked it and I'm really sorry for the grammar, spelling and punctuation errors you may find in my story, I've just never been good at those.. Let me know if you do find any

and let me know if this story was far too boring for y'all taste.. Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
